The Princess's Last Hope
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: Bella Swan's life had been planned out since before she was born, the clothes she would wear, how she would be educated, she had become engaged to a man who is 22 years older than her the day she was born. A business investment. She had no say, until she met Edward Cullen. Can he show her how much power she can actually have in her life? AH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

I'M BACK! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

There are some girls who dream of being princesses, they dream of wearing the fancy gowns, going to balls, getting the prince. Well… Let me tell you now, it is not all that it is cracked up to be! In fact, the prince you get will more than likely be an adult when you are born. The fancy balls? Yeah, not as fun as Disney movies make them to be. Oh, and the fancy gowns? They hurt, more often than not they are too tight. My name is Bella Swan, my mother and father are the queen and king of Denmark. I'm 18 years old and in just three weeks I will be marrying James, the Prince of the Netherlands. James is already almost 40 years old and just needs a wife before he can become king, enter me. I was handpicked when I was hours old… How wrong is that? What parent can do that to their newborn?

"This is a great business investment." That's what my father would tell me whenever I began to get upset about marrying someone so much older. A business investment… I was simply a matter of business to him. My mom didn't have much to say on the fact, hers had been an arranged marriage as well like most royal marriages. My parents didn't quite have the age gap that I would have in my marriage, but they still had 13 years separating them. Mostly, she just reassured me that I would learn to love him like she had learned to love my father. I doubt I would learn to love James.

James was a vile man, he was like the scum of the earth and I felt sorry for the people of the Netherlands who would soon be under his rule. James lied, he cheated, and no doubt he would cheat on me while we were married. He liked to show me off, he liked to brag about the young princess he would soon be marrying. He also liked to tease me, he liked telling me that I never had a choice and that I would never have a choice. I was a nobody, I was a means to an end. Of course, my parents didn't know this, if they did then they didn't care.

"Now, if we can move this wedding up then that will be perfect. Unfortunately, something has come up and I must take the throne within the next week. So, if we can have her ready to be married by this Sunday then that works for me." I couldn't believe my ears, move the wedding up? It had already been too soon and now my father and James were talking about moving it up to only five days away?

"Isabella's dress is not ready, press needs to be there, there's no way these things can be done in only five days…"

"Look, your highness, I have people on staff who can get her dress ready and I guarantee you the press can be there." I peeked around the edge, just enough to get a glimpse of my father's face. He looked conflicted, not because his daughter would be getting married sooner but because nothing could be ready to make it a big show.

"Isabella," I jumped out of my skin when I felt my mom's hands on my shoulders pulling me back into the shadows. "It's not right for a Princess to eavesdrop."

"Mom, they're talking about marrying me off in five days," I complained as we walked back to my room, "Please, don't let it happen."

"It's out of my hands," she looked sorry for me. "As a Queen, or a princess, your job is to simply support your husband and not argue."

"That's not me mom," I informed her sitting down on my bed, she let out a small chuckle. Maybe my mom and I weren't so different after all. We sure did look alike, we both had brown hair that was kept pinned up always. Our brown eyes were almost identical.

"I'm aware. Now, I must go change some plans if you are getting married soon." She began to walk out of the room then turned to face me. "Please, try and stay out of trouble. Do what you're told."

"Okay," I muttered and waited for her to be far enough away. Looking at the open window, I weighed my options. I could go out for a bit and have a little bit of fun, pretend to be a tourist? Or I could stay trapped in these four walls and live my life as I'm told. Not much of a choice. Getting to my closet, I tried to find the most normal clothing I had before climbing out my window. Thankfully, I had a drain pipe that I could shimmy down to escape this prison.

Once safe outside the palace gates, I turned to the palace and gave a small smile. My life would not be planned anymore, my life would not belong to someone else, I would be my own person. I would leave Denmark, fly far away and find somewhere new to live. Princess Isabella would no longer exist. I would simply be Bella Kay, dropping my last name and adding a new middle name. I would get a hold of some hair dye, get some new clothes and become someone new.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

I wasn't wanting to update quite yet, but I got quite a few reviews from a guest reviewer, so many and on the same thing that I'm wondering if it's not the same person. Anyway! I'm sorry this story has some historical inaccuracies and is not accurate on the rules of the countries I have chosen. I'm also not forcing you to read, so if that is something you have a problem with then don't read. I did however get a ton of great reviews so I'm not letting those others stop me! It's too late for me to go back and fix the mistakes, plus come on! Disney had Pocahontas completely inaccurate. Just wanted to clear that up! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

"€34.10 please," I had to keep my jaw from dropping to the floor when I heard the total. I was still in Denmark, but I had been away from the palace for a day and had been staying out of view. My hair had already been dyed and I had been wearing sunglasses for the most part. Granted, I had been getting some strange looks when wearing my sunglasses in public. "Ma'am?"

"Right," I dug through my pockets trying to scrounge up the money, why had I not thought of bringing money with me? "I'm sorry, I only have €15."

The man at the counter laughed, pulling the clothes closer to him. "Well, then I'm sorry you can't get everything."

"I've got it," a deep voice said behind me pushing me off to the side. Why did all men insist on pushing me to the side? "Add this to the bill."

"Yes sir," the clerk said and began ringing up the new things. I looked up to the stranger, a hint of a mustache was beginning to grow under his nose. But he was kind of attractive, his hair was a light brown with traces of blonde and his eyes were a deep green. I wasn't even paying attention when he tried handing me my bag.

"You're welcome," he said walking past me after pushing the stuff in my arms. I quickly followed him, I was not letting him win this one. "You don't have to thank me."

"Thank you? I had it handled," I really didn't and he probably knew that. The stranger kept walking until I grabbed his forearm and made him stop, "Are you even going to tell me who you are?"

"Edward… Edward Cullen. You?" Edward… Nice name. I, however, kept silent, looking to the ground. "What? Are you not going to tell me who you are?"

"No," I said simply.

"Are you in hiding or something?"

"Or something," I admitted. "Look, I'm running from some people, and if too many people know who I am then it's that much bigger of a chance of them catching me before I can leave."

"Where are you headed?"

"America." I hadn't thought about it but America sounded good. "Granted I have to get the money first to even get a ticket."

The streetlights began to come on, signaling how late it was getting. Edward looked down the street, both ways, before looking back at me. "Look, do you even have some place to stay tonight?"

"Yeah, totally," I lied giving an unconvincing chuckle. "Tons of friends I can stay with."

"You're lying," I had always been told I was a bad liar, guess it was true. "Come on, and by the way, I'm calling you Hailey."

"Why Hailey?" I asked as I followed him down the street.

"You just seem like a Hailey," Edward shrugged leading me to a small apartment building. "Now, you haven't even asked if I'm psychopath killer."

"You'd lie anyway," I countered which only made him shrug. "My name is Bella by the way."

"Well, welcome to my home Bella," he said unlocking his apartment door and gesturing me in. His apartment wasn't grand, but thankfully it did have two rooms, he explained to me that tomorrow he would help me clear the other room out to give me more room. It had apparently been used for more storage when he moved here. "Would you like something to drink? Water, tea, soda?"

"Water is fine," I looked around a bit more before setting down on the couch, "How long have you lived here?"

"A few months. I moved here from America, ironically where you are trying to go to." Edward chuckled.

"Where did you live?"

"Washington, a small town called Forks." I briefly noticed Edward glancing down to the giant diamond on my finger… Shoot. "Nice ring."

"Oh…" I slipped it off and tried to figure out something to do with it. "That's nothing… That's…"

"What you are running away from… Princess?" My blood ran cold and my face must have told my emotions. "Relax, I'm not going to rat you out. I've heard your story, I know you're engaged to some old man and set to marry in a few weeks."

"Sunday… That's why I left. I heard them talking and wanting to move the wedding up to Sunday. I'm only 18 and they can't wait to get me married to some old man." I took a sip of my water. "How did you know it was me? I thought I had done a pretty good job of dying my hair and everything."

"When you said your name is when it clicked, I knew you looked familiar from the start but couldn't place it. Like said, I'm not going to rat you out, you are welcome to stay here. My sister is flying in for a visit tomorrow though, so she can help you kind of change your look if you would like."

"I would love that!" I said getting up, for the first time in a long time I felt like there was hope, hope for a new life for me.

"For now, I would suggest staying indoors. I'm sure your family knows by now that you are missing, no doubt they're already scouring the city for you. Also, maybe not use the name Bella in public?"

"I'll go by Marie, it's my middle name." There was a small moment of silence, "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"No problem… Marie…" Edward smiled standing up, "Now, my room is right down there, so if you need anything just let me know. I work at a bookstore here in town, so I'll probably be at work by the time you wake up. I'll leave my cell in case you need anything. Alice, my sister, will be here around 11 so be prepared."

"Thanks, good night Edward." I said as we both walked into our separate rooms. My new room was considerably smaller than my room at the palace, but I was no longer living a princess life. There were boxes stacked on top of each other all shoved into a small corner. Edward had managed to find a spare sheet and blanket for me to use tonight, but he promised that when it was safe for me to go out again I could get my own things. Sitting on the bed, I looked around the room, I had no idea what I would have done if I hadn't met Edward. Last night, I hadn't slept well as I hadn't thought of where I would stay, so I tucked myself away in a small alley way. Tonight, I would be able to curl up in bed, in a warm place, not keeping my eye out for any weirdos. This was what hope felt like.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Chapter 3

Sure enough, when I woke up at 10 AM, Edward was already gone. Thankfully, I remembered his sister was coming and tried my best to make myself look presentable. I threw my spare clothes in the washer, hoping I could dry them before she got here. I tried to straighten up a little but Edward already kept this place pretty neat and tidy. As I was cleaning, I found a picture of Edward and another girl, I'm assuming the sister that was coming. She looked almost exactly like Edward, maybe they were twins? My stomach was in knots, I kept glancing up at the clock but that only seemed to make time pass by slower… and slower… Turning on the TV only made matters worse, my face was all over the news… I felt sick.

"We are so very worried; my fiancé was very happy, and I just want her back. I love her very much, please come back Princess," I scoffed at James, he was such a good liar. He wiped away a fake tear before pretending to completely break down.

"Ew… He's so awful!" I hadn't even heard the door open and Edward's sister walk in. She started laughing at my jump. "I'm so sorry, I have a key and Edward told me he wasn't sure if you would be awake!"

"I'm fine," I said turning off the TV, "I'm…."

"Bella, I know. My brother told me all about it, I'm not going to say anything!" She sat down next to me, she sure wasn't shy! "My name is Alice. You were really set to marry that creep?"

I sighed and shifted on the couch, this wasn't something I wanted to talk about to Alice right now. I barely knew her. Then again, I had known Edward the same amount of time and I talked with him about it the night before. "Yeah…"

"Good for you on getting out of there! I couldn't imagine being forced to marry someone so much older." Alice looked around then laid her eyes on the kitchen. "I'm so thirsty! Do you want something?"

"No, I'm fine." I waved her off and let her go get something to drink. Alice was so eccentric, total opposite of her brother, she was almost bouncing off the walls. At least she was a good distraction from all my other problems. When she sat back down, I had to ask, "Are they really out searching for me?"

"Oh yeah! You should have seen them at the airport!" Alice said taking a sip, "Is that your plan? To fly out of the country?"

"Eventually… I'd like to go to America. It's going to be a while though, so hopefully I don't get caught before then."

"Don't worry, I won't spill your secret! By the time I'm done with you, no one will recognize you!" I could only hope she was right.

As the afternoon went on, Alice and I talked more and more, she loved to talk! She told me all about her boyfriend Jasper, Edward had yet to meet him, but she was sure he would disapprove as he was a little older than her. "He's 30 minutes older than me, but he acts like he's 4 years older. So, do you have any siblings?"

"No, thankfully! I would hate for them to live the same life that I've had to live." I looked at the clock, I would be glad when Edward would be home, it would be nice to have someone else here to talk with besides Alice. I really liked her, she was nice, but a little hyper. "How about we watch a movie? You can pick!"

"Sounds great!" She jumped up and ran to the shelf where Edward had his movie collection, he was guy so there weren't many options. However, we both seemed to have a liking for X-Men, so we started that. It was one of the few movies that I remembered watching when I was younger, my parents weren't big on movies or TV. I mostly read and let my imagination do the work, even then the books I were given weren't very good.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, I'm home," I looked up from the TV, relieved to see Edward walking in. We had gotten about 30 minutes in when he arrived. "Watching X-Men? Good choice."

"Hey Bro," Alice said getting up and wrapping her arms around him. "You look like you've got grayer! Careful you might be going gray early! You're only 25, give it some time."

"Well, if I'm getting gray hair, it's from stress of having you as a twin," Edward retorted then sat down next to me. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I reassured him. "Alice has been keeping me company, she's very nice."

"I've been on my best behavior!" Alice promised holding her right hand up.

"When are you ever on your best behavior?" Edward asked then turned his attention back to me. "Your fiancé came into the store today… With someone I'm assuming was your father."

"What did they want?" He gave me a look, I knew what they wanted. "Fine, what did you tell them?"

"I told them that I hadn't seen a girl with brown hair, because I haven't. I've seen a girl with blonde hair." He put his arm around me, which felt a little better than it should have. "Don't worry, they're not going to find you here."

"I'm going out for some supplies," Alice announced, she had a weird look on her face as she stared between me and her brother. "I'll be back."

"She's…. something," I admitted when she was out of the room. Edward laughed, his arm stayed around me still… Don't think I hadn't noticed. "She's sure different from you."

"No kidding… I hope she didn't bother you too much. I asked her to give you your space, not to pressure you, but she's Alice."

"No, I mean at first it was a bit too much but after you get used to her, she's nice. I mean it." I looked up at him and was overwhelmed with how close he was. My eyes flickered down to his lips, they were so close. I had no idea where these feelings were coming from. Was I attracted to him simply because he had come to my rescue? Because he had taken me in when I had no place to go? Because he was helping me? His hand came up to my face, pushing a strand of hair back. However, his hand stayed on my cheek, my heart was beating so fast. He was staring at me so intently that I was sure he was reading my soul. He began to lean closer, his lips only inches from mine. I could feel his breath, he was so close. I only need move my head a few inches closer.

"I completely forgot to ask…." It was like having cold water thrown on us when Alice walked back in. I jumped to one end of the couch and he to the other, trying to act like nothing was about to happen. Alice wasn't an idiot, she knew what had almost happened. My heart was beating faster than before, I was shaking. "Anywho… I forgot to ask if you needed anything from town?"

"We're good Alice," Edward said with a forced smile. Was he upset that we didn't kiss?

"I can tell," Alice smirked before looking at me. I simply shook my head, I didn't know how my voice would hold. "Alright… I'll be back."

Now that she was gone, I looked over at Edward. What was I supposed to say? Was I supposed to say anything? "Hey… Um…"

"I'm sorry," Edward said looking at the ground. "You're vulnerable and I wasn't trying to do anything. It was just…"

"The moment, it was kind of intense." Great, now we finish each other's sentences? "Can we try to forget it almost happened?"

"Definitely. I think I'm going to go read. Let me know if you need anything," Edward abruptly got it and quickly went to his room. Was he embarrassed? He described me as vulnerable…. Was it because I was a princess and had lived a sheltered life before now? Whatever the matter, we had almost kissed and I could only hope that he had wanted it like I had.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

I only got three reviews last time, little depressing considering the previous chapters had each gotten about 10. So don't quit on me now! Also, to the guest reviewer, if you feel the need to keep reviewing that is fine. Just stop pointing out how there are inaccuracies, I'm sorry! But, I'm not going to take this down to completely redo it. Like said, keep reviewing cause it adds numbers to my reviews!

* * *

Chapter 4

I had been with Edward for a few days now and I kept staring at the calendar, Sunday was drawing closer and closer… As was the search for me. They had begun knocking on doors, and Edward said they already asked him a few times if he had seen me yet. Alice had helped me kind of switched up my look, it wasn't much but it was enough so that I could hopefully start walking around town. I hated being cooped up for too long… Speaking of Alice helping me, that whole conversation was incredibly awkward.

"So… You're into my brother?" The question made me jump, my stomach turned into a pile of mush.

"What? No…" Even I didn't believe myself. "He's nice, he's been really nice to me and I appreciate it…."

"I saw y'all last night, you were close to kissing." Alice stopped brushing my hair and looked at me through the mirror. "My brother is a great guy, he doesn't let himself love often… His last relationship ended badly and I want him to be happy…"

"Let's take this one step at a time, okay? Maybe I am attracted to him, but I've only known him a few days. I don't want to rush into anything." I looked down at my hands… "Thank you for helping me, you're being a really great friend."

Looking back on the conversation, it still made me feel very awkward. I had admitted to being attracted to Edward, it wasn't a big deal… What was a big deal was the way he had been acting. He wasn't avoiding me, but he was keeping his distance. We had still managed to fall into a routine of sorts, he had begun teaching me how to cook, while I had been helping him come out of shell a little more. I had come to learn that Edward was a reserved person, he didn't like to talk much about his days but that had slowly been changing.

"We should go out to dinner tonight," I looked up at Edward from the couch, he had loaned me The Great Gatsby and I was completely enthralled by it. I loved the era, the story, everything about it. So, when he brought up going out to dinner, it took me by surprise because mostly our evenings were us staying in. "I don't think you'll draw much attention, I mean the store clerk didn't even recognize you when I met you."

"That'd be nice, I'm sure Alice would love that," his face fell when I mentioned Alice going along. "Unless, you didn't want her to go?"

"No, I mean, it's fine… I just… You know…" I couldn't help but smile at him when he began fumbling his words, I had learned he did that whenever he was embarrassed. "I just thought it could be just the two of us?"

"Like… like a date?"

"No, I mean, like two people going out to eat together…." His face twisted when he began to realize what he was describing. "Fine, a date… You've been here for a few days and I think it's obvious that we are both attracted to each other…"

"That sounds nice," I admitted with a smile, "It would be really nice to get out of here for a bit, can we go somewhere quiet?"

"Absolutely," Edward said with a smile and then stared at me for a minute before walking into his room. In a few short days, Edward had managed to become one of my closest friends and he was right, we were both attracted to each other. I was planning on moving to America eventually, maybe he would go back with me and we could start a new life together?

"Come on Bella!" I told myself, leaning my head on the arm of the couch. "That's just stupid, this isn't some rom-com…"

"Are you okay Bella?" I jumped out of my skin when Alice walked in on me… It was always embarrassing when I was caught talking to myself….

"I'm fine," I told her straightening up, "What are you doing home? I thought you were going to be shopping all day long?"

"I came back early, is that a problem?" She asked sitting down next to me. I shook my head and gave a small chuckle after seeing the amount of sacks she returned home with. "Good, now let's talk?"

"What about?"

"What are your plans if they find you? You think they'll let you keep living with us?" She was right, it was something that had been weighing on my mind recently. I knew it was inevitable, but I was trying to convince myself that they wouldn't find me.

"I don't know Al," I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath. "Can we change the subject? I'm going to be going on a date with your brother…"

"Really?" She arched her eyebrows and gave me a cocky know it all smile.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved my hand at her, "I'm going to need help getting ready? I was hoping you might have something I could wear? I have mostly jeans and shirts, while I asked to go some place quiet I don't want to wear jeans and a shirt."

"I have something that would be perfect you! I just bought it, brand new, and to be honest it would look way better on you than on me." Alice had perked up completely after hearing I was going out with her brother. When she said the dress was brand new, she meant it! She pulled a light blue colored material from one of her many sacks surrounding her feet. "I think we are the same size…. What do you think of this?"

It was like something out of the cartoons, my mouth hung up and I failed to find any words to describe what I thought of the dress… It was perfect. "It's perfect."

"I thought so," Alice put it back in the bag and began looking through them. "Now, I bought a whole set to go with it!" Of course she did….

-0-0-0-0-

"Bella, you look so pretty!" Alice gushed as we finished getting me ready for my night with Edward. The dress fit perfectly, the necklace had pink stones that hung around my neck easily…. Alice had helped with my hair, I didn't even have to ask before she started going after it. She had done the twisted crown braid, I had always wanted my hair done like that thankfully.

"Thanks for everything Al," I said looking at her. I looked down at my feet and realized I had no shoes… "I'm guessing you probably bought some shoes to go with this?"

"Need you ask?" She waved her hand at me before going to the closet and pulling out a shoe box. "What size are you?"

"7…"

"Perfect!" She handed me the shoes and I was amazed at how well she was able to put things together in stores. The shoes were white with tiny heels, they had a strap to go right around my ankle.

"Alright, you think I'm ready?" I spun in a circle slowly just to let her get a whole look. She put her hands on her cheeks and squealed.

"He is going to die when he sees you!" I hope not…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Y'all did not hold back on reviews so here is a new chapter, just two days later! Busy work week for me, but I like to stay a few chapters ahead. Also, one final note for the guest reviewer, I wish you would sign in so I could have a conversation with you rather than doing this. Anyway, I don't understand why you continue to read this story if you are not happy with it. The good thing about fanfiction is that there are plenty of other stories for you to find something you like and to read. So, with that, may the rest of you lovely people enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

"So… What was it like? Growing up…." Edward asked as we waited on our food. He had brought me to this quiet little bistro on the outskirts of town. It was remote enough that we could relax and not worry about people recognizing me. Also, he would be calling me 'Marie', we had agreed long ago that if I went out in public that was the name I would go by.

"It was… intense, to say the least…" I took a sip of my tea, thinking how to phrase my life. "Let's just say that Disney likes to glamourize it."

"Any friends? I mean, you had to have friends that were royal too right?"

"Not many. I had one good friend that I pretty much grew up with, he's the son of the head chef on our staff." I chuckled a bit, I had always imagined that he would be the one I ended up having feelings for. I thought we would run off together and live happily ever after, yet here I was.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just… When we were growing up, I had this fantasy that I would marry him, that we would run off together." I didn't say anything, but I could see the hint of jealousy in his eyes. "Let's talk about you. You're from Washington you said?"

"Forks. Population: 3,783 people. Give or take a few. It's a small town, there's this little diner everyone favors in town. On a Friday night? You'll see half the town there." I loved the way his eyes went bright when talking about his home.

"What made you decide to move here?" Edward made a motion to let me know our food was coming. The smell was intoxicating that was coming from our steaks. I had ordered a ribeye steak after much persuasion from Edward. I wanted to stick with things I knew, but when Edward saw this place served American food he said I had to try the ribeye.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" I couldn't help but notice she asked both of us but kept her eyes on Edward.

"We're good, thank you." Edward told her with a small smile, merely being polite. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled brightly back. When she left, Edward noticed the look on my face. "Oh, come on? Are you jealous?"

"No, not at all." Okay, maybe a little bit. "Now… What brought you here?"

"Honesty? I've been sort of a free spirit, I've always wanted to travel after school. See the world, that kind of thing. This simply is a stop on my world tour." My heart fell a little bit, my face must have too. "But, I'm really liking it here."

"Okay, that's kind of corny," I smirked, "Anyway, where have you been so far?"

"I've been to Sydney, Australia, Paris. Sometime, I'll have to take you to Moscow, it is truly amazing!" We must have talked about his world tour for at least an hour. He had all these stories of where he had been. He told me about how he went on a safari tour in Africa. He had been living the life I had always dreamed of living. After paying the bill, we continued sitting there, sipping on our remaining drinks.

"What about your family? They don't mind you hardly being home and seeing them?"

"Nah, to be honest they've expected this kind of life from me from the time I graduated high school." I wanted to ask more about his family, I wanted to know what his parents were like, what his other sister was like. I wanted to hear him talk more about his family, he looked so happy when talking about them. "I'm going to run to the restroom really fast, then after that how about we head home?"

"Sounds great," I said with a smile and watched as he walked off. I sat back in my seat, smiling at how tonight went. I had seen a whole new side of Edward, I wanted to keep seeing this side. I loved how he had said earlier that he wanted to take me somewhere with him, that meant he could see a future where we were together. Feeling a pair of hands on my shoulder, I turned around, ready to greet Edward when I found myself staring into the eyes of my future. "James… What are you doing here?"

"Uh uh uh," James tsked as he walked around and sat in Edward's seat. "Imagine my luck, I'm searching all over for you and someone thinks they saw you here. Tonight. Well, I had to come see if it was true."

"What do you want?" Stupid question.

"I want you back of course. Now, the big question, do I continue to let you play house with this American or drag you back?" I looked around the building, part of me was expecting people to be gazing in awe of royalty acting like normal people. However, part of me was hoping I would see someone I thought would help me. "Will you make this easy on me and come back with me?"

"No." I said simply. "I know, it's inevitable that I go back, that we get… married. But, can't you let me continue living as I am for a little bit longer?"

"Isabella…" James shook his head. "Come back with me…"

"Give me tonight," I was trying my best to negotiate, I just wanted to feel comfortable and at home for one more night. "Give me tonight, I'll return in the morning and I will marry you."

"Be back by 9 AM. Not a minute later."

"Fine, but I have some terms…" If the raise of his eyebrows were any indication, I had caught him off guard. Good. "When we marry, I will be your partner. I will not be some woman who was used as a pawn. You will consult with me on things that need my decision as well. Understood?"

James leaned over the table and traced my jawline. "Pretty Isabella, that was always my intention."

Just like that my night was ruined… James left the building and Edward returned. It felt as if he had been gone for ages, but it had only been 5 minutes. Five minutes was all it had taken for my world to crash down around me. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," I said faking a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Absolutely. Hey, I think that remake of Beauty and the Beast is on TV tonight." I raised my eyebrows at him, making him laugh and put his hands up in defense. "It's Alice's favorite movie. Maybe she's still awake."

"You really shouldn't be using your sister like that," I said as we walked out of the building. From the corner of my eye I could make out James's figure in the shadows. He was watching me, he would probably find some way to watch me until I returned. But now, now he was on my turf. Reaching down for Edward's hand I pulled him out of the sidewalk and next to the building's wall. Instinctively, I reached up and met his lips with mine. His lips were warm and smooth as they brushed against my own. I stiffened when his hands planted themselves on my waist, but his light, heart-warming chuckle managed to loosen me up again. Moving his right hand up to the nape of my neck he seized my lips once again with his own, only this kiss was more powerful more passionate sending heat to my cheeks, butterflies to my stomach and taking my breath away all at the same time. I didn't want to break contact with him and as if realizing what I wanted my hands moved to ball themselves into his hair. His hand searched the small of my back and into my hair. When we finally pulled free, his eyes were wild, and I knew they matched my own. A smile crept across his face sending a stupor grin a cross my face as well.

"What was that for?" He asked resting his forehead against mine.

"I've been wanting to do that," I admitted. It had nothing to do with James, I had been wanting to kiss Edward since our almost kiss on his couch. I had wondered what it would feel like from him, now I know that it was pure bliss.

"Can I tell you something?" I nodded. "I have too." With my hand in his, he planted a sweet kiss on the back of it and then pulled me to his car to take me home.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

I was hesitant to post this simply because I haven't quite finished the next chapter, but almost so why not post? Also, y'all almost made me rewrite this chapter or at least the ending! I did take your suggestions, I thought about it and hope y'all like where I've got this story going. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Arriving back home, I knew Alice would figure out something had happened between us. We were like two teenagers crazy in love, before we entered his apartment we had stopped a few times to relive our kiss. But nothing had quite caught the magic of it. That sure didn't stop us from trying. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face and he kept making fun of me for it. Saying that he was such an incredible kisser it left women in a stupor.

"I'm sure Alice is sitting on the couch just waiting for us to walk in," I said when we finally reached his floor. "She's going to know."

"Let her," he said moving a trace of hair behind my ears. I loved in the movies when men did little gestures like that. Without being able to stop myself, I brought myself closer to him and kissed him once again. I could feel the smile on his lips and felt his laugh. "Let's pace ourselves, love." Reality hit me like a splash of cold water. We couldn't pace ourselves, this would be my last night with him. But I couldn't tell him that. I couldn't tell him that I wanted to spend forever with him, that I wanted to travel the world with him.

"You're right," I lied, that was the only thing I could tell him. Turning his door knob, it revealed I sight that I almost 100% predicted. Alice was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed, like I thought, but she did have a bucket of popcorn in her lap and Beauty and the Beast on TV.

"Told you it was her favorite," Edward whispered as he hung our jackets up. "Hey Al, how's the movie?"

"It's great as usual! You know this is my favorite movie," Alice said pausing it and looking at us. She happened to catch us in a moment when Edward was giving me a told you smirk. "You kissed! You kissed!"

"Alice, we are not in high school, calm it down," Edward said sitting next to her and taking some of the popcorn.

"I'm sorry! But I have been waiting and waiting for this moment, you don't know how long I've been waiting!" Alice could be a bit overdramatic, I had learned this very quickly.

"Alice, she's been here four days, you have been waiting four days." Edward was the more rational twin of the two. "Bella, sit down, watch this with us!"

"I think I'm going to actually turn in," I said pointing to my room. I wanted to cry, this was the life I wanted to stay with. I loved seeing Edward and Alice fight, seeing them tease each other. All good things must come to an end though I suppose. "Maybe next time?"

"No, come on! It's getting to the good part, they are about to dance and Emma Thompson is about to sing the title song." Alice said pointing to the TV. I wasn't going to win this fight, I knew it. Knowing Alice, she would probably drag me out here if I tried going to sleep rather than watch this. "Here, I'll even scoot over so you can sit next to your boyfriend."

"Alice," Edward warned popping another piece of popcorn into his mouth without taking his eyes off the TV. When he did, he looked up at me and how could I resist his green eyes? "Come on Bells, sit down."

"Okay," I said throwing my hands up and setting myself between the siblings. Alice was staring at the TV but I knew she was smirking at Edward and I. I might as well give in to everything tonight, including letting Alice smirk at us. I snuggled in closer to Edward, practically burying myself in his side, his arm wrapped around me as if he was holding me closer and not wanting me to leave.

-0-0-0-0-

"Well that was fun," I said stretching my arms and legs out, Alice had passed out at the end of the couch before the movie even ended. "For that being her favorite movie, she passed out!"

"It is almost midnight," Edward said looking at his watch. He began rubbing the bridge of his nose, I knew that meant he was tired. "You tired?"

"Not one bit," I lied but I couldn't help the yawn that escaped from me. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward smile and tilt his head, as though he was considering something. "What?"

"I'm just wondering…" He muttered and pulled me closer to him. "I'm just wondering if this will wake you up." He pushed my chin upwards, he was teasing me by being so close but not doing anything. If I just leaned forward… just an inch… My thoughts were interrupted when his lips crushed into mine. They were soft and gentle, my very meaning, my very existence had been pointless until I had met Edward. Abruptly, he pulled away.

"Goodnight Bella," he told me with a sweet smile. Placing one final kiss on my lips, he got up and headed for his room. I sighed content with how this night had turned out. James almost ruined it but I didn't let him ruin my last night with these great people. Looking over, I saw some drool starting to come from Alice. I shook my head as I got up and stretched her out on the couch, Placing her in a much more comfortable position. I was so grateful to her, in the short time that I had known her she had become a great friend to me. I would have probably looked to her like a sister at a point in the future, but for now she would remain a great friend.

Turning off the lamp by the couch, I headed to my room and tried to find things I could take back with me. Alice and I were the same size, so I would leave her my clothes. Not that she needed anymore clothes. I grabbed a picture frame that held a picture of all three of us together. Thinking about it as I looked around the room, that would probably be the only thing I would take with me. I hadn't been out of the palace walls long before I had been caught and I had only been caught because I went out on a date. I should have just become a hermit… This life wasn't for me, it would never be for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Here y'all go! Getting very close to the scene that inspired me to write this whole story! It'll either be in chapter 8 or chapter 9, I'm in the process of writing chapter 8 but it is getting very long, so I will definitely have to look into splitting it up! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7

I knew everyone's schedule by heart. Edward would wake up and get ready for work at 8 AM, like he did every morning, Alice would be asleep until Edward left, she then would head to Edward's room to sleep on his bed. I, however, would be on the street and heading for the palace by 7:30. I woke up at 7 AM, giving myself enough time to change and make sure there wasn't anything that I wanted to take with me. All I could think of was the picture.

While walking around the apartment, I found myself standing in the frame of Edward's room. He was sleeping peacefully, wearing a simple white tank top. I walked over to him, trying my best to be as quiet as possible. I leaned down and place a small kiss on his lips, he stirred slightly but showed no signs of waking up. I gave a small smile as I whispered, "Goodbye, thank you for everything."

I placed a note on the kitchen table that thanked them for everything they had done for me. In that simple moment, I thought about how they would probably start running around and try to think of a way to help me escape the country. It would have been easy to go wake Edward up and tell him everything, to wake Alice up and she would start packing, buy our tickets online even. No, I had already dragged them into this enough. I had even begun falling for Edward, he was my safe place, and I couldn't ruin his life. He was living the best life possible, traveling the world and experiencing new cultures. Someday, he would find someone he could love and start a family with. Someone who did not have as much baggage as I had.

The morning had yet to start as I headed down the street and back to the palace. Some people were passing by, I had done nothing to disguise who I was, so the people who passed me gave me an open mouth look with a sense of awe across their face. I hated that I was getting recognition for doing nothing. I had lived a sheltered life, going out only when I needed to make a public appearance. I had always wanted to be normal.

-0-0-0-

As I stood at the door of the palace, I hesitated before opening the door to torture. It was back to fancy skirts and goodbye to my jeans and sweatshirts. Hello lessons, goodbye Netflix. Reluctantly, I finally opened the door and found the staff to already be busy at work.

"Isabella? You're finally back, huh?" That was my mom, always the sentimental one. However, she looked very regal as she walked down the stairs. Giving me a look up and down, she gave a small smile. "I'm happy to have you back. Now, go change. We have much to catch up on."

"Yes, mother," I complied and walked up to my room. It hadn't changed one bit, other than being straightened up from how I left it of course. Staring down at my clothes, I realized they would only get tossed in the trash, Princesses didn't wear jeans and sweatshirts. Grabbing a light blue dress that had a white lace over it out of my closet, I hid my comfy clothes in the very far corner. No one ever looked there.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the great Princess Isabella returning home…" I gave a small smirk as I would recognize that voice anywhere. It belonged to the man that I had once dreamt of marrying, the man I had told Edward about. My very best friend, Jacob Black. He was leaning against my door frame, his dark eyes staring me down.

"Jacob," I walked over to him and was embraced with a hug. "It's good to see you."

"You too, now where have you been the past few days?" He led me back into my room and we sat down on the edge of my bed. I brought my legs up and crossed them as I went into detail about what had happened and who I had met.

"Enough about me! Tell me about you! When did you get back into town? Weren't you off studying?"

"I was, but dad isn't doing too great right now. Mom works long hours here, so I came to help take care of him. One day I'll finish my studies, but for now I'm cutting it short." I placed my hand on his knee and gave him a sympathetic smile. Jacob's dad had been in law enforcement when Jacob was a baby, however after an accident left him paralyzed he stayed home and fell into a depression. When Jacob was a teenager, he tried to taking his own life, he survived but it had damaged his brain due to lack of oxygen. Now, his mom took care of his dad as well as his younger sister, all while working full time in the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry, if you need any help let me know. You know I will do anything to get you help." Well, I would try at least.

"I know," giving me a small smirk he added, "Princess."

"Stop calling me that!" I hit him on his shoulder playfully, I had missed Jacob.

"So, this Edward he was a good guy?" I nodded with a faint smile on my face. "You were happy with him?" Before I could answer, I heard a gasp at the door, looking up I saw my mom staring at me with horror on her face. I had forgotten I had been in a dress when I crossed my legs. Everything was covered, what was the big deal?

"Isabella! You do not cross your legs in a dress! Come with me, now." Giving Jacob one final look, I followed her out of my room and heard the footsteps of Jacob following us out. Mom and I ended up in the parlor, she requested some tea be brought to us. "Now, would you care to enlighten me about where you have been?"

"Not really," I said looking down at the floor. "Can we just focus on the now? I'm back, like everyone wanted. I'm marrying James, like everyone wants."

"Bella," It startled me when she shortened my name and made it informal. "I was worried about you. Were you staying somewhere? You weren't on the street right?"

"I was with a nice family, I was safe mom." Very informally, she drew me close for a hug and held me tight. "I was okay, mom."

"Ah! Look who has returned!" Way to ruin a moment! Mom pulled back and wiped her eyes dry. James took a seat across from us. "Back to planning the wedding?"

"Yes, we need to check on your dress and see if it's ready. The wedding was never moved, still set for a couple of weeks from now." Mom said placing her hand on top of mine. "We'll need to have a public appearance from both of you soon. Show that Isabella is back and the wedding is on."

"Great," I muttered and looked at my mom and then James. My life was decided, and I hated it. I missed Edward and Alice. This had been a mistake, I should have woken Edward up and begged him to help me find a way out. Too late now…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Thank y'all for the reviews! I've been doing really good about not reading the guest review but I accidentally did this past time, and I have something to say to you. You sound like you are an awful person. This would be a completely different story if you're reviews were actually some type of constructive criticism but they are not. They are just flat out rude and mean. To say you compare two different stories is completely wrong! They are written by two different people so to compare the two isn't even fair. I am done reading your reviews, they will not be visible to other readers. Since you have found another story, I hope this means you will stop reading mine.

For everyone else, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Edward's POV

The apartment was dull when I woke up and found Bella gone. I had only known her briefly, but she had become a light in my day. Her smile was infectious, I couldn't help but admire the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. Don't even get me started on her laugh, it was beautiful. I had helped her the past few days, had plans to help her get out of the country, and all I got was a note stating she had to go back and she wished me well. Alice was bummed that she was gone, she had her own plans. Plans for them to spend the next few days together.

"I can go pick up some breakfast if you don't feel like cooking," Alice mused sitting at the table, Bella's note in her hand. "Were we always this boring, brother?"

"I think so," I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of how past mornings had been. The apartment was always loud with chatter, now you could hear a pen drop. "I have to head to work. But feel free to go that breakfast. raincheck?"

"Okay," Alice mumbled and looked at the note one last time before heading to the couch. I waved before heading out the door. I only worked about 10 minutes away from home, but I continued leaving earlier than necessary so I didn't have to hurry to work. Occasionally, I stopped for a coffee or some type of breakfast pastry. This morning however, I simply headed to work, a little depressed at my current life.

"Edward! Good morning!" It was rare that Tanya was already in shop when I got there. She usually showed up 10 minutes after I unlocked the doors. Tanya was a special one, she had a crush on me and didn't keep it hidden. There were mornings I would come in and find little notes on the desk, left from my 'secret admirer'. Tanya always managed to find out I had received one and make some sort of comment on them. She wasn't a very good liar. "How's Alice?"

"Alice is good, she's staying for another week then heading back home probably. She usually only stays for a couple of weeks." I walked over to my favorite aisle, the mystery section, and began organizing things. Tanya, of course, quickly found her way to me.

"You know, if you ever need company, I am more than happy to come over and cook you dinner." Of course she wouldn't mind.

"That's very kind, but I'll probably be moving on soon as well." With Bella around, I had planned on staying longer than I normally stayed in places. Now, I was debating on getting on the plane with Alice, heading back home for a bit. "I'll keep you posted, you may need to find a replacement."

"I can't help but notice, you seem more down this morning. I mean, compared to the last few days. Is everything okay?" I simply nodded and kept putting books on the shelf, not wanting to delve into my personal life with her. "Okay, well I'm going to go unlock the doors."

"Okay," I murmured and pulled out my phone when she was gone. Would Bella still have her phone? Would she have hidden it? Only one way to find out. Walking to the back of the store, I hit 'call' and waited anxiously as the phone kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing. About to give up hope, she finally picked up. She had hidden it.

"Edward?" Her voice was a low whisper, she must have been hiding. "Edward, is that you?"

"It's me," I responded after a few seconds. "It's me, Bella. How are you? Why did you leave with just a note?"

"I'm sorry, I should have woken you up…" I could hear the regret in her voice…

"Yeah, you should have, I would have helped you leave. Why didn't you wake me or Alice up?" I could hear voices in the background getting closer and closer.

"I have to go, I'll call you back soon."

"Bella, wait!" Before I could say anything else, the other line went silent. Frustrated, I walked back up front and found the store already had plenty of customers. Going to the register, I began helping Tanya check people up, as well as answering any questions anyone had. Occasionally, she would give me a worried glance, but I ignored the looks. I knew she would only ask me what was wrong and if she could help. She couldn't. There was only one thing that could help me, I would go to the palace and find a way in. I would see Bella, I couldn't handle just brief phone calls where I wouldn't be able to get a full explanation from her.

-0-0-0-0-

Five came faster than I thought it would, of course it had been a busy day. I had offered to stay and help Tanya close up but she shooed me out. She knew I had things on my mind and I didn't fight her on leaving. I had plans. I had already texted Alice and told her that I would be home late, I didn't bother to tell her what I was doing because she would beg me to let her come along. I couldn't have that. Knowing the walk would do me good, it would allow me to clear my head, I began my way to the palace.

My stomach turned in knots more and more as I got closer and closer. I kept wondering if I had thought this through, would they even let me in to see her? What would I say to her?

"May I help you… sir?" A man asked me when I came up to the gates. He had given me a look up and down, no doubt judging me immediately.

"I'm here to see Bella."

"Princess Isabella is busy preparing for her wedding. I'll let her know you came." I'm sure he would.

"No, you don't understand, I really need to see her." I took a step closer which he disregarded, obviously not seeing me as a threat. "Please?"

"I'm sor-" Then she came, in all her glory and royal power.

"Is there a problem here, Frank?" Bella asked crossing her arms, she looked stunning in her blue dress. Her chestnut brown hair was hanging loose, draped across one of her shoulders. I hardly recognized her. Frank looked intimidated at the sight of her, he must have stood at least a foot over her, yet he was scared of this 5'3 girl.

"No ma'am, not at all. This commoner simply asked to see you, I was letting him know you were busy with your wedding." Her face fell at the mention of the wedding. "He was just leaving."

"Let him in." It wasn't a request, it was an order.

"But… Your mother…"

"My mother will deal with me. Now, this is an order from me, let him in." She could be scary when she wanted, Princess Isabella was different than the girl I had gotten to know. "I won't repeat myself."

"Yes, your highness." Just like that, the gates opened and I was greeted with a smile.

"Now, what are you doing here? Let me guess, you're here for the royal tour am I right?" Bella asked, a teasing smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

This is a little shorter than I would like but I had to split the previous chapter so I've been trying to figure out how I wanted to end this chapter, I think I'm pleased with the ending just wish I could have made it a little longer.

* * *

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

"Now, what are you doing here? Let me guess, you're here for the royal tour am I right?" Bella asked, a teasing smile on her face. Looking behind me outside the gate, her face fell. "Where's Alice? She didn't beg to come along?"

"I didn't tell her I was coming, I probably should have." Looking around at the surroundings, I couldn't get over how beautiful it was. There was a patch of trees just to the left and I swore I heard the distinct sound of a stream. To the right was a flower garden, an angel fountain in the middle. "It's so beautiful here."

"It's a beautiful prison." Bella murmured looking at the ground. Holding her left hand up weakly, she added, "look what found its way back." Sure enough, placed on her ring finger was a huge engagement ring. I told myself to try and not be frustrated with her

"You didn't have to come back, you chose to." My frustration with her choice was beginning to come out. "Excuse me if I have a hard time feeling sorry for you."

"Why did you come here then? To lecture me? Trust me, I get enough of those from my mother."

"I came for…"

"Who is this?" Turning my head, I saw we had a guest that had snuck into our conversation. "Must be the mysterious Edward, I'm guessing."

"Jake, not now," Bella said holding her hand up then running it along her forehead.

"Is this the guy you told me about?" I asked remembering the son of the chef that she was friends with. The one she had told me she wanted to marry when she was younger.

"Please no," Bella was blushing, as annoyed with her as I was, she was very cute when she blushed.

"You talked about me?" He, Jake, asked with a laugh. "Was it good?"

"Briefly," Bella defended. "Now, can you go?"

"I could, but your father is looking for you. He sent me to come get you, if you don't come in soon someone will come out looking for you."

"Too late…" Then he was there, well I'm assuming the man that Bella would be marrying. Prince James in all his awful glory. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, but he made his way over to Bella and put his arm around her. I wanted to punch him, I wanted to tell him to get away from her. "You are?"

"James, this is Edward…" Bella said weakly, it was obvious James didn't care about who I was.

"Come, your father wants to speak with us." With that, he led Bella back inside. Giving me one final glance, I could see she was pleading with me to help her out again. Why had she left in the first place?

"I hate that guy," Jake mused before taking a sigh. "Sorry you couldn't talk with her more, she looked happy with you."

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving. Nice to meet you, Jake." I began my way out, looking behind me one last time. Bella had described it as a beautiful prison, and it was. It was her prison, and I would break her out again. This time, I would have a plan, I would have tickets out of the country. We would be gone before they even woke up.

-0-0-0-0-

"Where have you been?" Alice asked when I walked in the apartment. "I was getting worried! You hadn't replied to my texts or calls…"

"I'm sorry," I muttered as I sat down on the couch next to her. How was I supposed to tell her I went and saw Bella without her? I could feel her eyes on me as I ran my hand across my face. "I… I went to see Bella. I wanted an answer."

"And what did she say?"

"I didn't actually get one…" I trailed off, but when I looked at her face I saw the disbelief. "Not my fault! We were interrupted quite a few times then that guy came out and took her inside."

"That's why I should have gone with you. I doubt they know anything about me, so I could have easily stayed and talked with her." Alice said with a matter-of-fact tone, I shook my head and couldn't help the small smile that I gave her. She had always said she knew best between us both, she always had to be right. This time was no different.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

This chapter is so bad! I had looked at it for the past few days, not exactly sure what I was going to do. It's kind of a filler, all I could think was I have to get this chapter written to get to the good stuff. So, I apologize if it's boring...

* * *

Chapter 10

It had been nice to have even a few minutes alone with Edward, even it had been quite literally just a few minutes. I had missed him and seeing him for that short amount of time made me miss him even more. We had started to get into an argument over my choice to return to the palace, but I had a feeling we would have gotten past that in a short amount of time.

"Princess, please try to stand still." I was in the middle of my final dress fitting, making sure everything was perfect for tomorrow's wedding. Yes, the wedding had gotten moved up, they were afraid that I would run again if we waited any longer. They were right, I would have. I regretted coming back, so I would have left again. My wedding dress was beautiful, I had to admit that. I would be wearing a white dress, lace on the top with beading, on the back was a flowery design within the lace, as well as beading going down my back. I did have a small train and would have James's niece and nephew follow behind me, carrying the train. I would be wearing a tiara with my veil. No royal wedding is complete with a tiara.

"You look beautiful." I saw my mom's reflection in the mirror, she was smiling, her hands clasped in front of her face. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Please give us a minute," she told the staff and I watched them leave. I was in for another lecture. "Bella, I wish I could be seeing you so in love and so excited for your wedding, but your father…"

"I know," I mumbled looking down at my dress. "Believe me, I hear it enough. Mom…"

"What?" I shook my head and turned back to the mirror, tears were beginning to form. "Bella, what is it?"

"What is it? Mom, you even see it! I hate this! I hate being here! I hate this man!" I was throwing a tantrum, not very princess like. I soon felt her hands on my shoulders.

"You know, when I was your age, I dreamt of having this fantasy life for future daughter. I wanted her to grow up thinking being a princess was glamourous. That's how I was raised into it, your grandparents made me see how magical it could be. They helped make it like it is in the Disney movies. Granted, it couldn't always be like that. As I grew up, I began to learn the politics side and how my role could make a difference."

"How did you get to be with dad?" I asked turning to face her, she gave me a gentle smile and wiped my face dry.

"I met your father at a charity event, he said he was there just to show good publicity, but he was there to help out. I had already been planned to marry him, but had yet to meet him. He was very handsome and… he was my prince. Your father used to be my best friend, but he changed." A small smile came onto her face, no doubt remembering what my father had once been like. "I should get them back in here, let you finish getting prepared for tomorrow. It's going to be a big day. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, mom," I replied and waited for the designers to come back in. I had been able to have a normal moment with my mom, she had wanted a good life for me. I wanted that for my future children. I shuddered, however, at the thought of having children with James. Maybe I could adopt. The designers had yet to return, giving one final look at the door I made my way to my closet where a small box lie hiding. This phone was the one connection I had to Edward and Alice. They were planning something, they had yet to tell me what, but I knew them. Bringing up Edward's contact info, I debated on whether I should call him. I knew the designers would be back any minute, I wouldn't have long… Maybe just a quick text?

'Getting married tomorrow… :/' Clutching my phone to my chest I waited, hoping to get a response before anyone came back. Looking at it, I saw the dots showed that he was typing… but nothing ever came. Reluctantly I put the phone away and got into place, footsteps were getting closer. I wouldn't be alone much longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

I spent the last few days trying to figure out how to end this chapter, if I had ended it where I had planned then it would have only been about 600 words. I knew it needed to be longer so I added the last bit in! We are almost done with this story and I have something else planned, nothing on paper yet, but I hope to have it out soon. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I already know what some will say, but I'm hoping the rest enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Edward

Today was the day, it had been on the news last night and the streets were getting ready for the royal wedding. People were hoping and dreaming that Princess Isabella and Prince James would go down their street, wave at them, maybe stop and buy something from their shop. Pulling the curtain back on my window, I saw the streets were buzzing with excitement. No doubt royals had already begun to arrive at the palace.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with my plan?" Alice asked peeking into my bedroom. "It'll sure shake things up!"

"I'm sure Alice. What royal wedding is going to let a simple person like me go in and disrupt it? Besides, do you think they have a section in royal weddings asking if there's anyone who objects?" I asked as I breezed past her. Stores were closed today, meaning I had the day off to sit at home and watch the wedding on TV.

"So you're just not doing anything instead? What happened to wanting to help her get out?"

"Alice! This isn't some movie, this is life. I ran out of time, there is no way to stop this wedding and help her out." I hated yelling at my twin, we didn't fight, but she could be so annoying sometimes. I left the building before anything else could be said. Like I said, the streets were buzzing with excitement, people were cleaning the sidewalks, hanging up last minute decorations. I headed my way towards where the people would be. Where the crowd would be. Outside the church.

"Look at you, didn't expect to find you here…" I was a bit shocked to find Bella's friend outside amidst the crowd. What was his name? Jake? "Oh, I have to wait until all the royals arrive and have been seated before a simple commoner like me can go in. But they are getting me in, Bella would be furious if they didn't."

"I don't suppose you have a way to get a friend in do you?" It was long shot, I knew that.

"Sorry pal. I mean, I could try, but security on this is very big." I could feel his gaze on me, studying me maybe? "What would be your plan if you got in? It's not like they have a moment where they ask if anyone objects."

"I don't know..." I mused and ran my hand through my hair. I had no plan, I had come here just to get a glimpse of Bella.

"Jacob!" Jakes head snapped to the left at the sound of his name. An older woman was holding a side door open for him. I guess that was how the hired help could get in. "Let's go!"

"That's my cue." Jake gave me an apologetic smile before heading off. I trailed after him, just to see what would happen. Of course, no surprise, I was stopped by a security guard.

"You're not on the list."

"He's with me," Jake said quickly, backtracking his way to us again, "Last minute thing, the Princess is aware of him being here. It has been approved by both the Princess and her parents."

"Let me double check with them." He began to walk off but Jake quickly stopped him/

"Come on, their daughter is getting married, do you really want to bug them? Come on Steve, you know me." Jake gave a trusting smile as he slapped the security guard on the shoulder. "Trust me, it's okay."

"Jake, if you are costing me my job, we'll have a problem…"

"I'm not," Jake said and waved me in. "You are lucky that I am friends with him."

"Yeah," I agreed. My stomach was in knots. I didn't think that I would get in, but here I was, and Bella would be entering soon. Now what was the plan? We took a seat in one of the back pews that was partially hidden by shadows. The crowd was buzzing with excitement, a camera crew was set up near the front ready to make this the most publicized event. Well, it would be something new.

The crowd went silent, turning my head I saw why. Bella stood there at the doorway. She looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress. I could see the look of fear and worry on her face as she passed by my seat, I saw her try to go as slow as possible to put off the inevitable. Before I could talk myself out of it, I was on my feet with everyone staring at me. Bella hadn't even made it down the aisle before I was up.

"Get him out of here!" Bella's father ordered motioning to security. I made my way to the aisle and stood where Bella could see me. She gave me a small smile and the fear and worry, now were replaced with relief.

"Wait, just let me say this," I said, the security guards tightened their grip on my arms. "I can't promise this grand life, I can't promise that we'll even make it. But, I can promise you that it'll be a lot better than whatever life you are signing up for right now. So come with me, come with me and see the world…"

"Get him out of here," Bella's father repeated, he even got up himself and moved next to Bella. "Now, let's continue."

"Bella, you don't want this, you don't want a life of being told what to do." I was already saying everything she knew, but I knew that she would be too scared to defy her father. She had once told me that all she wanted was to hear her father say he was proud of her.

"I'm sorry father," Bella said and then made her way towards me.

"Isabella!" She stopped, halfway between me and her father. "You walk out that door, don't you dare come back."

Bella looked at me, then back at her father, she was having an inner war with herself. I couldn't tell her what to do, but she already knew what she wanted. "Goodbye father."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up! For the past two weeks I've been working 65 hours a week, 6 days a week. This week I got two days off and I have been working on this! I'm going to try to start the next chapter soon so y'all won't have to wait as long!

* * *

Chapter 12

Bella

"Did I really just do that?" I asked, still shocked that I had the nerve to walk out of my own wedding, tell my father goodbye and leave James at the alter.

"You did, and my brother helped without letting me know his plan," Alice said handing me a cup of tea. We were sitting on Edward's couch, I had changed into a pair of sweats thankful to be out of that wedding dress! I had wanted to get rid of it but Alice begged me not to, saying that it wasn't the dresses fault it had been made for an arranged marriage. She was crazy.

"I didn't know my plan until it happened," Edward said sitting next to me, a hand going on my knee. "So, you walked away from all that life?"

"And what now? I have no where to go, I mean I'm kind of hoping you'll let me go with you to America," I stated looking at the twins. They shared a look and then smiled.

"Of course, you're coming with us! Our parents will let you stay as long as you need!" Alice squealed, "We should leave as soon as possible, this is going to be so much fun! I cannot wait to show you around Forks!"

"She gives Forks way too much credit," Edward laughed as Alice walked away, "Don't be disappointed when you see it, it's a small town where everyone knows each other."

"That sounds perfect." I said honestly, I could not wait to be somewhere new, somewhere unfamiliar.

"You know, as much as I want you to see Forks and let Alice parade you around," Edward gave a chuckle, "I would love for you to see more of the world with me. If you want to that is."

"I would love that," I said putting my hand on his cheek. "How soon can we leave?"

"I just booked us all a flight for this evening at 8! I'm assuming there's nothing left for you at the Palace… Right?" My thoughts went to Jake as Alice mentioned that. I would have loved to say goodbye to one of my best friends, the man I once dreamed of running away with. Instead of saying something, I simply shook my head. Edward and Alice had done so much for me, it had been hard to get away from that life. I couldn't risk going back just to say goodbye to Jake.

A knock on the door made my blood stop, they had come for me. My father's words had been just words, I should have known he wouldn't let me leave so easily. Edward gave me a reassuring smile as he walked over and opened it to reveal my mother. "Mom?"

"Isabella," she sounded relieved as she spoke my name. "I'm glad to see you still here."

"We're leaving tonight," I informed her. "What are you doing here? How did you even find me?"

"Your father has eyes all over this city, you know that." She was right. "Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, I know you don't want to come back with me, but these people are you sure you'll be safe?" I looked at Edward and Alice, I hadn't known them for very long that was true, but it had also felt like I had known them my entire life.

"They're my friends' mom," I reassured her, "Alice said they're parents would let me stay with them in America as long as I needed. Mom, this is going to be my life. I need you to let me go."

"Easier said than done," she admitted with a small chuckle. "All I've ever wanted for you was to be happy, you know that. Your father is furious! But… He won't bother you, he told you not to bother coming back if you left and he meant it. So, be happy, don't worry about your father."

"Thank you," I leaned in and gave her a hug, it was rare for my mom to hug, but I had always found comfort in them. She gave Edward and Alice a small smile then left the building.

"We should start packing, we should get to the airport early to board our flight." Alice said walking to her room. Edward sat down next to me, putting his arm around me he pulled me close to him.

"This is going to be a good thing, you'll like Forks like you said. It's something new. My parents will love you, Alice will parade you around town."

"I'm excited, and nervous," I looked down at my hands, "I will admit that I'll miss my mom. We didn't always see eye to eye but we would have those rare moments like we just did. But, you're right, this will be a good and exciting change for me. Now, I just have to figure out what I'm going to do once we get there. I'll have to get a job, maybe go to school?"

"We'll figure that out in time," Edward chuckled and planted a small kiss on my forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Again! I am so sorry it took me so long to get this up! Work has been crazy, I'm always sleepy! Plus I'm sorry this chapter is shorter! But enjoy nonetheless!

* * *

Chapter 13

Bella

I had never boarded a plane without my family, it was odd to be boarding a normal plane. It was odd to be in an airport, I was used to boarding a plane privately. There was so much hustle and bustle around me, I held tight to Edward's hand, following him as he led me around. I could see the stares of people around us, I could hear the whispers around us as well. People were wondering if I ran away to be with this man I was with, people couldn't believe that I would give up a royal life for a common one. They didn't understand how lucky they were to be able to choose for themselves, I was happy to now get to experience that.

"So now we sit and wait," Edward explained as we sat down.

"I knew that much at least," I informed him as I sat next to him. Alice was on his right side, flipping through a magazine. This was the first she had been silent since we arrived at the airport, she had been talking non-stop about Forks. She told me all about this little diner that was the hot spot of town, Edward had rolled his eyes and made a comment about the town being too small. I was more nervous to meet the rest of the Cullen family. I had already been briefed about the rest of the family, but my stomach was in knots at the idea of meeting them.

I was told they had an older sister, Rose, but she was hardly ever home so I probably wouldn't meet her for a while. She did, however, have a boyfriend in Forks named Emmett. I would meet him but Edward told me it might be overwhelming, he tended to have a presence. Alice assured me that he was a good guy, just a little overeager. I wasn't sure who was right, and I was very anxious to meet this Emmett.

"Now boarding flight 235 to New York, America. Now boarding flight 235 to New York, America." The voice broke me out of my thoughts and sent my stomach spiraling. My new life was going to begin soon. We would be flying to New York, then getting on a connecting flight to Seattle, from there it was a 3 hour drive to Forks.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked squeezing my hand softly.

"Yes," I replied with a bit of shakiness.

"You'll be fine! Our parents will love you!" Alice said jumping up and standing in front of me. "Come on, you have nothing to worry about."

"She's right." Edward reassured me pulling me up and putting his arm around me. "It's going to be fine, and when you're ready, you and I will begin a trip around the world."

"That sounds amazing," I said honestly leaning into him. "Let's go."

-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been a seven hour flight from Copenhagen to New York, from there another four hours before we arrived in Seattle, then another 3 to Forks. It had been a long trip; 14 hours total. Alice had brought magazines, but I had flipped through them fast. Edward and I had talked, but there was only so much to talk about. Now, as we pulled up to the Cullen's house, I thought of all I could have asked. My stomach was in knots, I felt nauseous and needed air. The Cullen's lived on a small cul-de-sac with only four houses on it. Their house was a two level brick house, I could see a chimney coming off the side. A small lake was behind the house, I had been told that in summers past, swimming had been a favorite activity.

"You grew up here?" I asked Edward, my mouth hanging open still at the beautiful house. Granted, I had grown up in a palace, this shouldn't have been so impressive.

"We did, I don't know why you're so impressed though." Edward of course voiced my inner thoughts. "Come on, my mom will love you. You have no need to be nervous."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

I really liked writing this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

I knew meeting the Cullens was going to be exhausting… There was no way I could have mentally prepared myself for all the hugging and crying that came with it. Esme, their mother, cried at the joy of having the twins home together again. A rare event I seemed to think. She could scarcely let go of them.

"Mom," Edward pulled away from one of her many hugs and ushered me closer. "Let me introduce, Bella Swan… Former…"

"Former Princess of Denmark," I finished for him with a small smile. "I'm very grateful to your son, he helped me more than he probably knows."

"That is not true," Edward said, "She helped me just as much."

"Either way, I'm very happy to meet you!" Esme said and pulled me into a hug. "Ever since my son told me he would be coming home with you, well he wouldn't quite give me the details."

"Neither would I," Alice chimed in, she sounded very proud of herself. "I'm going to head out for a few. I'll be back for dinner."

"Now," Esme put an arm around me and led me to the couch. "Edward, why don't you go put Bella's things in the guest room. I've got it all set up for you! Bella and I will get better acquainted."

"Oh, I can put them up in a minute," I said looking at him but he simply shook his head and smiled. I wasn't used to all this kindness. "I can't thank you enough for taking me in. You have a beautiful house."

"Thank you," Esme looked around, "It's a bit quiet now that the kids are all grown and gone most of the time. I believe Alice is here the most."

"Both of your children were very kind to me when I needed them. I was a stranger to Edward when he took me in, and as said he helped me more than he probably knows."

"Takes after his father," Esme looked at a picture on the mantle that showed a younger Edward holding his high school diploma standing next to an older man who was beaming. "You'll meet him later. I'm afraid he was called into work for an emergency surgery. He's the chief of surgery in the hospital here, very popular among the people that live in this town."

"And you? Edward didn't tell me much about what either of you did. I hope it's okay for me to ask."

"Oh, I used to be an interior designer, I've since retired from that to stay home." Esme gave me a smile, "never worry about asking me anything! My husband either. Now, I must ask you something, what do you plan to do now that you're in the states?"

I gave her a nervous chuckle and tucked a bit of hair behind my ear. "Honestly, I've been wondering about that myself. I think I'd like to pursue an education, or maybe just get a job for right now? I'm not sure…"

"You could volunteer at the hospital if you'd like until you figure it out. Edward and Alice both do it from time to time, I'm sure Edward could show you the ropes of being there." I hadn't thought about volunteering anywhere, it sounded like a nice idea for the time being. "Now, how about you help me bake? I'm a baker, you'll find it rare that there's not homemade cookies around here somewhere."

"That sounds great," I said and followed her to the kitchen. Alice and Edward both soon joined us, although they mostly sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen and joked around. I took this moment in as much as I could, I wasn't used to all the laughter that came from a kitchen. Occasionally, I would lock eyes with Edward, hoping that I could express my gratitude to him just with a look.

The only Cullen I had yet to meet was the father. His name was Carlisle, he was chief of surgery at Forks hospital. I brushed up all I knew about him as I heard him walk in the door a little after 5. He looked worn out and tired, but Edward was the spitting image of his dad.

"Ah, this must be the infamous Bella that I've heard so much about," he opened his arms for a hug, I happily accommodated. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I apologize I'm late in welcoming you to our quaint town."

"No, you're fine, I was told you got pulled into emergency surgery." I looked around and then back at him, "I'm seriously nothing special."

"I don't believe that's true," Esme chimed in, "Everyone in this room is special."

"Mom, you're getting sappy," Edward joked from the couch. I had always wanted this, a family to joke around with and tease.

"If it's alright with everyone, I think I'd like to head to bed. I'm really exhausted, jet lag I guess." I couldn't resist but yawn, it had been a busy day.

"I'll show you to the guest room," Edward said getting up and putting his hand on the small back, he led me out. I could still hear whispering about us as we left the room. He led me around the house, showing me where the bathroom was and finally led me to my room for the moment. "Here it is, not as grand as your suite back in Denmark. In fact, it's probably the size of your closet."

It was small, that was no joke, but it was quaint and perfect. The bed was pushed right next to the window, a little desk was placed next to the bed with a laptop on it, waiting to be used. "No, this is great. It looks very homey and cozy."

"Mom and dad bought the laptop, figured you'd might look to browse the internet," Edward chuckled. "In all honesty, you mentioned thinking about school, you could take online courses."

"Your mom mentioned volunteering at the hospital…" I trailed off, not sure if he would be willing to go with me and show me the ropes. He must have known where I was going, he took my hand in his and smiled.

"I would not mind at all going with you tomorrow. I volunteer with the children, Alice does too sometimes but she jumps around the place."

"Thank you," I simply said before saying goodnight.


End file.
